On your side
by Milady29
Summary: After Matthew Casey had to surgery that saved his life after the accident 2x10, his best friend and girlfriend are right there for him to help him getting better. Precedes 'Al Dente'


''Sweety?'' Gabby laid her hand on Matt's as he opened his eyes and she felt her eyes started to tear as she was so happy he finally opened his eyes. His eyes looked through the room and he seemed confused. Almost seventy hours after the emergency surgery he was finally with them again as the medication was wearing off.

''It's okay, you are in hospital, but you are going to be okay.'' She calmed him as he looked more confused every minute. Finally he laid back and looked at her.

As he closed his eyes again Gabriela rubbed over his hand with her thumb. He swallowed and opened his eyes again.

''Gabby?'' He whispered, his voice soft and hoarse.

''I am here babe.''

''My head hurts.'' He whispered while he turned his head her way.

''I know sweetie, but you are going to be okay. Just rest, okay?''

He closed his eyes again and she listened to his breathing as he fell asleep again. He was with her again. For hours, days she had feared she would lose him, but after seventy fearful hours he was with her again.

The next time he woke up a few hours later he seemed more present than before and he tried to sit up. Kelly Severide jumped up from the chair; ''Bud, don't.''

''Where is Gabby?'' Matt mumbled confused.

''She is home, sleeping. She hasn't left your side since...well...it happened. I told her to go home and get some sleep.''

Matt laid back in the pillows, bringing his hand to the NC under his nose.

''Don't, do I really need to raise you again?'' Kelly shook his head, bringing his friend's hand down from the tubes. Matt looked at him with a small smile.

''Thank you for being here.''

''Speaks for itself, we were all really worried about you. How are you feeling?''

''Like a fifth of tequila and an ass-kicking.'' Matt sighed, closing his eyes.

''Sure, Jake Sully.'' Kelly chuckled and Matt moaned as he moved his head. His head just kept hurting and he knew he shouldn't find it strange, but still it was hard to sleep although he kept feeling exhausted.

''Are you in a lot of pain?'' Kelly asked as the smile disappeared from his face as he saw his friend in pain.

''It's manageable right now.'' Matthew answered and Kelly nodded. ''If it is not, tell me. Maybe the doctors can give you something so you can sleep.''

''It is okay.'' Matt suddenly seemed to realize something: ''How is the baby?''

''Home, with her parents. You saved the baby.'' Kelly shook his head. ''I just wish you could have done that with nearly sacrificing yourself. We nearly lost you and it can honestly be called a miracle you came out so well.''

''I can't say I regret saving the little girl.'' Matt admitted.

''I know and to be honest, I can't blame you. I would have done the same. Just...''

''Be more careful next time?''

''Yeah. I can't afford losing you, neither can Gabby. You almost died and we could do nothing but hold you while you were in pain.''

''You won't lose me.'' Matt promised as he closed his eyes and dozed off again. In his dreams he evening started haunting him and he kept being trapped in the flames, until the beam hit him again and although he tried to escape he couldn't. The beam pinned him down while he could see Kelly and Gabby standing a few feet away outside of the building, but they couldn't hear him.

''Matt!'' a hand touched his shoulder and he woke up, his head immediately pounding again. Gabby looked at him, worried and he realized he was sweating.

''Bad dream?'' Gabby said as she let go of his shoulder and a little sleepy he shook his head. ''Kinda, but it was not that bad.'' He took the cup Gabby gave him and took a few sips, carefully.

''You were talking in your sleep, it sounded like the best dream a person could have.'' She sighed sarcastically.

''It was just my memory playing out the night again. I am okay.'' He reassured her.

''I can't deny I didn't dream about it last night.'' She said. ''I dreamed I couldn't keep you alive in the ambulance.''

''I am sorry.'' Matt said, carefully rubbing over her arm as he was afraid he would hurt on of the IV's in his arm.

''For what? You can't control my dreams.''

''For putting you in this situation.''

''Matt, you saved that baby.'' She said with a unsure face, as if she wasn't sure if she should blame him for it or not. ''It doesn't matter, you are here and that is what counts.''

* * *

''Out of the hospital within 9 days after head trauma, this must be a new record.'' Kelly smiled as he helped Matthew packing his stuff. Most of it were just magazines and care products and he look up to his friend, whom was sitting on the edge of the bed.

''Was that everything?''

Matthew nodded and put the cap over his head as Severide helped him in the wheelchair.

''I can walk.'' Matt objected but Severide pushed him down in the chair anyway. ''I know, but it is kinda far to the car.'' Severide put the backpack on his back and started to push the wheelchair. From under the cap Matt was wearing he could see the red scar on the back of his head and he was reminded again how close he was to losing his friend. He could still see Matt convulsing in front of his eyes, in horrible pain and he closed his eyes, trying to forget the memory. As they reached the exit Matt was surprised to see Gabriela waiting for them.

''What, I don't have that much space in MY bed.'' Kelly chuckled as Matt looked surprised.

''I figured you might not want to spend you first night alone. I don't want you to spend it alone.'' Gabriela said with a smile as they made their way to Severide's car. She helped him getting in the car and leaned against him as Kelly turned around and snapped a picture; ''You look cute together.''

In Gabriela's apartment he laid down ont the couch while she sat down, moving his legs a bit so she could sit.

''Did the doctor say anything this morning?''

''I can carefully start working again in two weeks, but I will have to keep taking the medication longer.''

Gabriela nodded. ''You can stay over here as long as you want, I just don't like the idea of you being home alone now.''

''Thank you.'' He said with a smile and he moved a bit aside so she could lay down next to him and he pulled her in his arms. For now he was safe but Gabriela had grave doubts about him going back to work, afraid she might actually lose him this time.

* * *

Note: Short one shot that precedes 'Al Dente' and now you also know were the photo in 'The Shift' comes from. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and thank you for reading.


End file.
